Satisfaction Revenge
by Down the Highway
Summary: When Bella wakes up, lost and confused, Jasper does everything in his power to help her through her newborn year. Certain events trigger memories better off forgotten, and Bella goes off to hunt down those who've hurt her. M for rape, and maybe lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) **

**K, I'm kinda new to the whole writing Twilight fanfic thing, so I'm just gonna see where this goes... This is just kinda of a preview, to see what you guys think. If you think it sucks, I'll just leave it.  
Oh, and to those who read my other stories, I'm not giving up on them, just waiting until the muse bites again... Writers block sucks :| So yeah, I'll just get on with it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... Never have, never will :)  
**

* * *

I looked up at him, waiting to see what the fuss was about. My stomach fluttered with apprehension, and I took a deep breath to try and calm down. He just continued to look at me with blank eyes, so needless to say, it didn't work. I sighed.

"Edward? Edward, what's wrong?" He blinked, something flickering deep withing his eyes. It disappeared pretty quickly, but not before I recognised the emotion.

Disgust.

"Isabella..." Ok, Isabella. That was never a good sign. The apprehesion quickly turned into fear, and the tips of my fingers started to tingle, threatening to start trembling. "I don't think it's going to work." I blinked several times. What the hell did he mean, that it wasn't going to work. And what was _it_? I tried to swallow my fear, and raised an eyebrow.

"It?" He smirked, and his eyes filled with a dark amusement.

"Yes, it. Us." My stomach dropped at his words. I stopped breathing, and stared at him with wide eyes. "Beath Isabella." I took another deep breath, and swalled thickly.

"What do you mean, us?" My voice was small, filled with disbelief. I didn't know what I expected when I walked out here, but it most certainly wasn't this. He rolled his eyes impatiently.

"We can't be together anymore." I blinked once, still staring at him silently. I didn't trust my voice at that moment; if I said something, I would've burst into tears. He smirked again. "The pretense is too hard to keep up." My brow furrowed in confusion. What the hell did he mean, pretense? Did he... lie? Surely he didn't... Suddenly, the tingles in my fingers gave way to tremling. I curled my hands into fists in a feeble attempt to hide it from him. His eyes flickered down to my hands when they moved, and when he looked back up at me, they were filled with amusement.

"I don't understand." The humour in his eyes flickered, and became cruel. I suddenly didn't hear what he was going to say next.

"You were nothing but a mere inconvenience, a thorn embedded deep within my side, a simple thing to keep me occupied. Did you seriously think that you were anything more to me than an object I could call my own, that I ever actually cared about you? You should really know better by now Isabella; you're supposed to be a smart girl." He sighed.

"But I can't say I'm surprised by your stupidity, you've always been a dreamer. Too blinded by fairytales and hopes to notice how bad the situation you've gotten yourself into is, too busy living in that world in your head to see what's really happening around you." He stared at me unblinkingly, and smirked.

"Now look where that attitude's gotten you."

I stood in silence, almost motionless, barely being able to breathe due to the terror that was coursing through my body. I guess it somehow made itself known in my eyes, because he threw his head back and laughed cruelly, almost as if he took pleasure out of making me scared. And, as though me was proving my thoughts to be correct, his eyes were as black as ebony and completely flat, filled with a sadistic glee. He was no longer the man I fell in love with. He was cruel and heartless… A complete monster. I didn't know _who_ he was anymore. I was terrified.

"I told you I was a monster, without a soul. I told you to stay away from me, that I was dangerous. But you didn't listen, did you Isabella?" His face was suddenly only centimetres from mine, his suddenly freezing breath played across my face, and my fear strengthened. He sighed again, his smirk back again as he chuckled evilly.

"And now, I'm afraid, you'll have to suffer the consequences."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! I kinda enjoyed making Edward an evil bastard, maybe I should do it more often :) How'd you guys like it? Mind dropping a review to let me know? I seriously don't know if I should make this go any further. I mean, I completely could, but I dunno if anyone would want to read it...**  
**And just letting you guys know, I seriously dunno when the next udate will be. The idea's fresh, so it should be soon, but it might take up to a few weeks. So, yeah, just giving you a heads up. And, If you have any ideas, just drop a line and let me know :) I like it when other people giv me ideas, most of the time they work better than my own! :P**  
**Also, this was unbetaed, so any mistakes are mine. Maybe next time I should let my beta send my stuff back before I post it... That would be smart.**  
**So, yeah, please review :)**  
**Team Ziva also really love Bubble(.)Gum(.)Green for putting this chapter up when her Internet stopped! **

**-Team Ziva and Bubble Gum Green xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again :) It's been about a whole fortnight since I've last updated, and I'm sorry about that. Truth is, this has been sitting in that little blue book of mine for about a week, I just haven't had any time to type it up. But, you have it now, so I guess that's what matters.**

**Now, I couldn't be bothered waiting for Bubble . Gum . Green to pre-read this for me, coz I got all excited that the chapter was finally finished, so all mistakes are my own. BTW, cookies go out to all my reviewers, spesh SapphireMouseWhitlockHale for giving me a super-dooper cool compliment that gave me the fuzzies. So, you can get a super huge choc chip :P Anyways, on with the story! :D**

**Warning, this chapter contains rape, so if you don't feel comfortable with that, don't read. Sorry.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I really, really wished I owned Jasper. That man is all kinds of hot :)  
**

* * *

Previously:

"_I told you I was a monster, without a soul. I told you to stay away from me, that I was dangerous. But you didn't listen, did you Isabella?" His face was suddenly only centimetres from mine, his suddenly freezing breath played across my face, and my fear strengthened. He sighed again, his smirk back again as he chuckled evilly._

"_And now, I'm afraid, you'll have to suffer the consequences."_

He stepped in closer, and I could feel every part of his body press up against mine. My breathing hitched, and I felt his chest rumble with a silent growl of appreciation. His hands lightly trailed down my arms, leaving goose bumps in their wake. His face pressed against my hair and he breathed in deeply, taking in my scent. I felt his nose trace down my face, lightly skirting across my cheekbones, my jaw, before moving down the curve of my throat and stopping at my jugular. My fear grew until I felt almost numb, and my eyes closed without any conscious thought. His icy lips pressed lightly on my pulse point, causing my already accelerated heart rate sped up even more. His chest rumbled again, the growl just barely reaching my ears.

"I love it when you feel afraid Isabella. Your scent is absolutely divine," He chuckled darkly, hungrily. "And fear makes it just that little bit stronger. I want it Isabella, I want _you_." He breathed in once more before his ice-cold tongue made its way slowly from my collarbone to my jaw.

"I can't wait to taste you." At those words, a scream started building in my throat, and my chest ached with the pressure of keeping it down. My already shallow breaths sped up, leaving me light-headed, and on the verge of a panic attack. My legs started to tremble, and just as they were about to give out, I was pressed harshly against a tree with the bark rubbing against my back. The urge to scream was growing, and was nearly un-repressible. When I felt his arousal pressing into my stomach, I simply couldn't hold it in any longer.

My scream lasted no more than a fraction of a second before me covered my mouth with his hand. He brought his eyes up to meet mine, his face twisted with rage.

"Stupid little girl, do you want me to make this more painful than necessary?" I blinked a few times, not wanting to say anything that would make him angrier, so I shook my head. His face cleared of anger quickly, and he smiled gently.

"Don't worry. It'll all be over soon."

I looked at him, my eyes pleading for him to not do this, for him to let me go. He brought the hand that wasn't covering my mouth up to my cheek and wiped away tears I didn't know had fallen. He let go of my face, his hands moving down my neck, over my breasts, and stopping at the hem of my shirt. His fingers made their way back up my torso, stopping at my chest for a second before tearing my shirt away from my boday, my bra meeting the same fate half a second later. He didn't waste any time; his hands were on my breasts, kneading them a little too hard, pinching my nipples until they stood, hard and red, from the coldness of his fingers. I gasped from the pain, and Edward mistook that for pleasure, pressing down even harder. I whimpered, and closed my eyes as he chuckled.

"Eager are we Isabella?" He smirked. "Ok then."

The sound of material tearing reached my ears as the pieces of my jeans and panties floated down to the forest floor. His hands grabbed my hips as he ground into me and I fisted my hands at my sides, trying not to cry out in pain as his grip on my hips tightened, and I swore I heard my hips crack under the pressure.

Suddenly, the pressure lifted from my hips and I almost sighed in relief. Then his arm wrapped around my waist, and I felt the tip of him press against my entrance. All sense of relief left my body in a flood of panic.

"Look at me Isabella." In an idiotic act of defiance, I shut my eyes even tighter. I tight squeeze around my middle cause me to gasp in pain again, and my eyes watered.

"Look at me, Isabella." This time, I didn't dare not do as I was told. I opened my eyes, and met his black ones. Immediately, I felt him thrust into me roughly, breaking my barrier and filling me completely. He paused for a second, and moaned loudly. My face screwed up due to the stinging pain that comes with losing your virginity, and the crushing pain of his arm in a too-tight grip around my ribs. A couple seconds later, he pulled out almost fully and slammed himself back in. He set a _very_ fast pace, almost inhuman speed. I felt the bark of the tree scrape against my back, and he went faster still, letting out an animalistic growl.

"I don't… know why… I waited… so … long for this…" He moaned out between each thrust. The pain was almost too much for me to handle, and I let out a sob. His hands went back to my hips as he went impossibly faster. I knew he was close, and I prayed that it would just finish.

Suddenly, he roared loudly, and his movements became even more jerky. He buried his face in my neck and I felt another slash of pain, and I could hear him swallowing greedily. I started feeling light headed and dizzy, and he stopping drinking to look up at me. He had a trail of my blood dripping from his mouth, down his chin and onto his white shirt. I felt a faint burn in my neck, kind of like bad sunburn. He grinned at me and then he was ten feet away, staring at me with a sick satisfaction in his eyes as I slid down the tree to the leaf-covered ground, and just lay there, in too much pain to move. The burn in my neck had gotten stronger, and was gaining intensity with every second gone by. Another cream built in my chest and I got the feeling that this time, he wanted me to scream. I felt it tear it's way up my throat, but before I could open my mouth to let it free, he spoke.

"Goodbye, Isabella."

My scream was so loud, and so high-pitched that animals I couldn't see ran from it. It lasted for what felt like forever but was probably only a few seconds.

Then I was in fire.

I screamed and screamed and screamed and _screamed_. My throat felt raw, and my voice was hoarse, but I kept screaming, over and over. Then the pain got impossibly stronger, and any grasp I had on where I was, and why I was there disappeared.

I lost myself to the burning.

* * *

**K, so, how did I go? Did I write it ok? Anyone completely hate me? I blame the plot bunny, she wouldn't let me write anything else :| But, on the up-side, Jasper comes in next chapter, so YAY! Hahaha :P**

**Review, please? I might actually reply to the next ones... Maybe. Aw well :)**

**Until next time,**

**Team Ziva xx  
**


End file.
